


The Once and Future Hendricks

by Grenegome



Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It can’t be moved?” I asked, looking at the sword buried in the side of the Bean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future Hendricks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Dresden Files Kink Meme, after taking a left turn into Arthuriana during a discussion of potential Discworld fusion fics.

“It can’t be moved?” I asked, looking at the sword buried in the side of the Bean. The Cloud Gate was a popular tourist attraction in Millennium park, but that was usually because of the striking manner in which it distorted light, and not because some mystical vandal had stuck a broadsword into it.

“Nope,” said Harry Dresden, glaring at the hilt of our problem. “I’ve chucked everything I’ve got at it, and your minions already tried a tow chain. Nothing. Won’t budge.”

As Dresden crossed his arms, apparently gearing up for a good sulk, Hendricks drifted past him towards the sword. The brainless grunt mask slipped from his face, revealing a contemplative expression of the kind Hendricks usually kept hidden in public. Gard shadowed him, peering over Hendricks’ shoulder as he tilted his head to examine something. “Boss. There’s writing on it.”

Dresden blinked. “No there isn’t.”

“What does it say?” I asked.

“Caliburn,” Hendricks read, at the same time as Gard said “Gram.”

They paused and looked at one another for a moment. Dresden dropped his face into his hands and groaned.

“Not Excalibur then?” I asked, evidently lagging behind this nonverbal discussion.

“Excalibur came from the lake,” Dresden grumbled into his hands, “and _that_ sword is safe. Not stuck in a public monument. Caliburn came from the stone.” He looked back up at me, and then gritted out his next words as if they physically pained him, “Go on then.”

“Go on what?”

“Try and pull it out.”

Catching up, I had to smother a smile and folded my arms in turn. “Why, Mr. Dresden. Are you trying to imply that _I’m_ the King of Chicago?” Dresden glared some more, and I couldn’t help myself. “Would that make you the court jester?”

“King of the Scumbags, Marcone. Nothing to smile about.”

On the contrary, the flush of irritation in his cheeks made this entire excursion worthwhile, interrupted meeting or not. And so, after checking with Gard, I stepped forwards and laid hands on Caliburn, putting my weight into the attempt to free the blade.

It wouldn’t move.

I could almost _feel_ Dresden’s smirk before I met his eyes, but perhaps this required something more than mortal strength. “Would you like to try your hand, Wizard?”

Dresden rolled his eyes. “I tried yanking on it before I broke out the magic, genius. Gard?”

“It won’t move for me,” Gard said, “not here.” But she tried her hand regardless. Again, it failed to move. Gard frowned at the sword for a second, and then turned to look at my lieutenant, standing beside her. “Hendricks.”

He frowned in turn, but reached out anyway, and Caliburn slid smoothly into his hand. We all froze.

The clouds parted above our little tableaux. A bright beam of sunlight shone on Hendricks, the city fell quiet, and a dove fluttered down towards him.

“No!” Hendricks said, batting the bird away, looking a little strained around the eyes. He squinted up at the clouds. “This is _America_. Pick a different grand narrative; we don’t do so good with kings.”

“You had an Emperor in San Fransisco once,” Gard pointed out.

“Not helpful,” Hendricks growled, and started trying to slide the sword back into the Bean.


End file.
